


a Mother to be

by muselesswriter



Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [4]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Other, Pregnancy, Scared! Lancelot, Stubborn! Pym, parents to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: The Feys settled in a camp away from the paladins' harm, Pym and Dof took the opportunity to get married and now the redhead is expecting a child, it is joyful, however, her friend, Lancelot was struggling in silence and avoiding her as much as he can
Relationships: Dof/Pym (Cursed), Pym & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	a Mother to be

Lancelot’s never seen a pregnant woman up close before, so when Pym announced her pregnancy from the Viking man, their friendship became weird, the former Monk having too many questions yet being too embarrassed to ask, wishing to be with his friend yet too terrified that he might accidentally hurt her with his cluelessness, and the bigger her belly grew, the more distant the blond one became.

for seven months Lancelot had managed to avoid being alone with Pym or standing too close, he had managed to avoid her as much as possible so he wouldn't screw it up, and although some people feared the Weeping Monk, the redhead found a friend in him and she dearly misses her friend.

She grew tired of that little game of the grey one, she figured if she went to his tent he would be cornered with nowhere to escape so that’s what she did, the monk was shocked upon seeing her, he wasn’t expecting visitors and surely he wasn’t expecting a pregnant woman to bargain in, he gulped, eyeing the nearest exit _“Gawain is not here”_ he mumbled immediately as if it wasn't obvious, Pym walked closer, taking a seat at his table, she lifted her legs on the other “ _I’m here for you”_ she smiled so sweetly but sadly the man didn’t share her joy.

_“Me? What for?”_ He blinked and pulled a chair, dragging it as far as he could from her but remaining in the borders of the table area _“I missed your irritable companionship if you can even call it that, you’ve been avoiding me and I wish to know why! You stopped nudging me when I say stupid things, you don’t tell me about your adventures with Squirrel and Gawain! And you definitely don’t rub my shoulders when I’m stressed anymore!”_ the woman told her eyes not leaving him, he lowered, acting as clueless as he could be _“no I haven’t”_ the Monk lied, and even though lying is a sin the Ashman used it for similar situations, regardless of the fact that he sucks at it _“what is it? Did I do something wrong?”_ the fey woman asked, Lancelot shook his head _“then what is it?”_ he breathed.

_“You’re pregnant”_ he muttered, Pym never thought that her pregnancy might affect Lancelot, she managed to forget that this life is new to him and he's still learning each day, and perhaps he's never seen a pregnant woman before and it was making him feel unsettled, curious of what's troubling him about this situation, she asked _“you’re bothered by my pregnancy, why?”_ the Monk frowned, remaining quiet, he was uncertain of the reason, but he knew Pym would never be satisfied with that answer _“is it my big fat belly?”_ Pym joked, Lancelot gulped nervously, still unable to word the state _“oh by the Hidden! It is my belly! Am I ugly to you? is it why you've been avoiding me?_ ” she asked on verge of tears, and that frightened him even more _“what? No! No! That’s not it!”_ the Ashman insisted _“then what is it?”_ Pym said, her eyes still watery _“I’ve never seen a pregnant woman this close before”_ he shamefully admitted.

Pym sniffed and looked at him _“so... you're ducking me because you have no idea how to be around a pregnant woman?”_ he agreed _“why didn’t you say something? I could’ve just taught you all about! You know, it’s not so scary once you understand the facts”_ the tears were replaced with a joyful beam _“I just… don’t want to hurt the baby”_ he whispered, his eyes on the ground, his cheeks burning with the embarrassment _“by hanging out with me?”_ he nodded _“Lance, the little gremlin is buried down safely in my baby, it’s impossible for you to hurt it by touching me! Unless someone stabs me with a sword in my stomach I’ll be fine”_

The former Monk blinked few times, he still questioned Pym's liability on this subject, perhaps she's only saying that to make him feel better and less pathetic _“give me your hand”_ the woman ordered as frustration appeared on her facial expressions, Lancelot did as told even though he was confused, Pym, took his hand, slowly guiding it to her belly, his heart was beating so fast it was ought to explode, a horrified look on his eyes, if it was anyone else, Pym would’ve yelled for him to man up but she knew Lancelot was different, he needed more time, patience and he needed to see for himself.

His hand touched the fabric of her loosen gown, he swallowed and waited for the disaster to happen, as if the baby would fall or die from his touch, Father Carden said he was a demon, what if his demonic side would affect the yet to be born child? Pym remained calm, only keeping her hand on Lancelot’s so he doesn’t yank it, his hand was still, as steady as a frightened rabbit, minutes passed, and Pym slowly took off her own, so now it was Lancelot’s only, she saw a little smile on his face, a slight one that grew bigger by the time _“they’re happy”_ he whispered _“you could sense my gremlin?”_ Pym said in awe, Lancelot nodded _“they’re happy and feeling safe”_

The woman grinned with excitement _“Hidden! What else?”_ he frowned _“I… don’t know? I can’t read them well, I can try harder if you want? I’m out of practice”_ the woman shook her head _“no it’s alright Lance, I’ll see for myself in few weeks, besides, that’s not the point! The point is, you won’t harm me by touching me, and pregnant woman aren’t scary”_ he lifted his hand and nodded _“thank you… for showing me that… you’ll make a great mother for them”_ he whispered, his eyes shining as if he just witnessed a miracle, Pym giggled _“well, you’ll make a great uncle as well, you and Gawain better teach my child how to defend themselves when they’re of age”_ the blond agreed _“I wouldn’t miss it for the world”_

The redhead smiled so big, it was as if all her teeth were showing, she pulled him in a tight hug, which the Ashaman eventually returned, after telling himself a thousand time that his touch wouldn’t hurt Pym or her children, she was glad when he did, then they pulled away from one another _“hey Lance, why do you keep referring to the child in my belly as they? Am I not expecting a girl nor a boy?”_ Lancelot opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted _“is it because I’m impregnated by a manblood? That my child will be neither? I’ve never heard nor bothered to ask about what would happen if a Fey and a Man mate!”_ she said panicked 

“ _Pym_ -” Lancelot started “ _doesn’t matter, I’ll love them anyway!”_ , _“Pym-”_ he was interrupted again _“if anyone comes near my child I’ll cut them! And bad luck for them! I’m the healer and I Will not heal them!”_ she continued _“Pym!”_ the man said frustrated, she pouted as she looked at him “ _what?_ ” he sighed _“you have more than one child there”_


End file.
